Splatalot: Easter time
by akl110998233
Summary: It's Easter time and the defenders are getting ready to celebrate a well known holiday as a family. Includes Jr defender s as they are apart of the family.
1. Good Friday

It was Good Friday. The defenders were putting up the Easter decorations well two of them were.

"Danny, how many times do I have to say it? Your dad might have been the Kookaburra in the Christmas tree but you aren't the Kookaburra in the nest!" Annaka exclaimed.

"Says who?" Danny asked.

"Well, me, my mum, my dad, Zsa-Zsa and Thorne also kind of Jack as well." Annaka said.

"Yes but that's like only half of the defenders and I'm going to sit in the nest. My mum would let me." Danny said.

"Yes because she wants to baby you." Annaka said.

"Yeah because it's not like your parents baby you is it?" Danny said sarcastically.

"That's different, I'm the youngest." Annaka said trying to put up the Easter banner.

"So I'm the second youngest." Danny said getting a chair and helping Annaka put up the banner.

"Why do we need these decorations?" Danny asked.

"I don't know ask your mum or Charles." Annaka replied.

"Danny." Shaiden called, "How are you getting on with the decorations?"

Danny ran to the nest and sat in it while Shaiden entered the room.

"Danny you look so adorable. Kook! Come in here." Shaiden shouted.

Annaka rolled her eyes while Shaiden babied Danny. She was putting up some balloons with chicks on them.

"Yes, Shaiden?" Kook said, "Oh Danny you look so…"

"Cute, adorable! He wants to be just like his dad." Shaiden finished off.

"Yeah." Kook said, "How are you getting on?"

"Good." Annaka replied.

Thorne came down the stairs and looked in disbelief at Shaiden babying Danny. He felt sick and was glad that Zsa-Zsa didn't want babying. He looked at Annaka.

"I know just try to ignore them." Annaka said.

"How can I? That's my sister and nephew." Thorne stated.

"I feel so sorry for you." Annaka said.

"I don't know what's happened to my sister, she was so deadly and quiet. Now she spends her time babying Danny." Thorne said.

"Probably making up for missed time, I get babied." Annaka told Thorne.

"Yeah but yours parents are Gildar and Ballista, when Ballista found out she was pregnant they celebrated for about 4 days." Thorne told her.

"Thorne." Shaiden said, "Look at Danny."

Thorne slowly walked over to his nephew.

"Look at my uncle Thorne." Danny said.

"I thought Kook being in the Christmas tree was bad." Thorne said.

Kook was about to reply when Knightriss shouted a defender meeting in the living room. Zsa-Zsa entered then stopped and looked at Danny, rolled her eyes then went to sit down on the sofa. Annaka got off the chair and joined the defenders.

"Defenders, I would like to remind you that Easter is in two days. What again is special about Easter?" Knightriss said.

"The fact that I can eat as much as I want." Danny said.

"Apart from that unfortunate fact anything else?" Knightriss asked.

"Sunday's the day Jesus came back alive." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Correct, so someone has brains." Knightriss commented.

Thorne just sat there looking smug until Crocness nudged him.

"Right as today is the day Jesus got crucified, we will celebrate that Jesus gave up his life for others by not spatting attackers that hard, only 8 balls per attacker instead of the 30." Knightriss ordered, "Also the god Friday buffet is almost ready unlike the decorations."

Knightriss looked over at Annaka and Danny, who smiled back at her. She dismissed the meeting when everyone left Danny went back into the nest and Shaiden went back to babying him. Zsa-Zsa decided to help Annaka as Danny was 'busy'. Zsa-Zsa put chicks on pieces of furniture.

"Are we done?" Zsa-Zsa said.

"Yep thanks for helping unlike some people." Annaka said looking over at Danny and Shaiden.

"Annaka." Ballista shouted entering the living room, she noticed Shaiden babying Danny and looked confused but carried on until she reached Annaka at the other end of the room, "Can I borrow your shampoo?"

"Why?" Annaka asked.

"Your father used mine because he forgot to buy some and I need to wash my hair." Ballista explained.

"Okay but when you enter my room, walk straight into the bathroom and don't look around." Annaka ordered.

"Okay my little princess." Ballista said.

"I know." Annaka said.

Zsa-Zsa, didn't know what to look at, Annaka being babied or Danny being babied because he was sitting in a nest. So she decided to go a see Jack who was trying to figure out where to put everyone one for the next attack.

"Hey Jack." She said entering the prep room.

"Hey." He said still looking at the board, "What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Danny was being babied by Shaiden and Annaka was being babied by Ballista." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"I think you made a good choice to leave." Jack said.

"DO you need help?" She asked.

"Yeah and no." Jack said.

"I don't know where to put Gildar or Skabb." Jack said.

"Well why don't you put Gildar by me so I can keep an eye on him and Skabb by Annaka and Danny so he can keep an eye on them." Zsa-Zsa suggested.

"Okay, that might work." Jack suggested.

"Well Easters about friendship and selflessness."

"I guess." Jack said.

Zsa-Zsa helped Jack sort out the rest of the plan then the pair went upstairs. Shaiden was still babying Danny in the nest and Kook had come back to baby him even more. Annaka was sitting there trying to ignore them. She kept looking at them with a cringed look on her face. Skabb was looking at defence weapons and kept looking over at Danny.

"Alright Dad." Jack said.

"Yeah." Skabb said looking over at Shaiden.

"Just pretend that there not there." Zsa-Zsa told him.

"It's hard." Skabb said, "I've never seen Shaiden like this."

"I think it's because it's Easter and with the new born lambs and chicks that is reminded her of the time she lost with Danny." Jack explained.

"I guess." Skabb said, "You don't want to be babied do you?"

"No, definitely not, no way." Jack said.

"Good." Skabb said, "But I can wrestle with you."

"Okay then." Jack said getting ready to wrestle.

Zsa-Zsa left the boys to wrestle and noticed that Gildar had joined Annaka was tickling her. Somehow she wished that her parents wanted to baby her.

"Zsa-Zsa." Thorne called, "Come here."

Zsa-Zsa entered the main room and saw her dad with some slime in a bucket.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"What do you think of my new formula?" He asked.

"Umm, I don't know how about we use it on the next set of attackers." She suggested.

"I have a better idea." Thorne said getting some slime on his finger and wiped it on her face.

"No. Please tell me you didn't put slime on my face." She exclaimed getting a hand full of slime in her hand.

"Zsa-Zsa don't you dare." Thorne said.

Zsa-Zsa threw the slime at Thorne, who then threw some slime back at her. Crocness entered the room to see Thorne and Zsa-Zsa having slime fight.

"Mum, help me." Zsa-Zsa screamed.

Crocness got a handful of slime and threw it at her husband.

"Oh come on." Thorne said smiling.

"Zsa-Zsa get the camera, your dad's smiling." Crocness shouted.

Zsa-Zsa took a photo on her phone. Crocness looked at it and threatened to send it to everyone.

"Don't you dare." Thorne said grabbing Crocness.

"Easter dinners ready!" Charles shouted.

Thorne, Crocness and Zsa-Zsa looked at themselves.

"We'll be a few minutes." Thorne shouted.

Zsa-Zsa realised that Easter wasn't just about selflessness, new born animals. It was about Family as well.


	2. Easter Saturday

It was Easter Saturday and the defenders were stopping some attackers from trying to get the crown. On the moat was Thorne, Danny and Gildar while in the dungeon was Annaka, Kook and Crocness. Gildar was on splatzooka duty.

"I will destroy Easter!" The attacker yelled.

"You do realise Easter is the time when a great man called Jesus gave up his life for others, today around 2000 years ago, he would be wrapped up and laid in a tomb with a boulder put in front of it." Gildar explained to the attacker.

"A nice history lesson from Gildar there." Matt said from the splat proof room

"Well when I'm king I'm going to put you in a tomb." The attacker yelled.

"That's not the message I was trying to give out." Gildar said.

"Then what were you trying to say." Thorne said vaporising the attacker on the battle axes.

"That they shouldn't attack in holidays." Gildar yelled.

"Every day's a holiday to you." The attacker yelled getting up on the bridge of disaster.

"You know when I woke up this morning…" Danny was saying.

"Put your headphones on Matt." Jason said, "He's makes even less sense than Kookaburra."

"I thought isn't Easter a lovely time with the chicks and me and that Jesus gave up his life and me." Danny was saying.

"Danny!" Thorne shouted, "You're beginning to sound as vain as Annaka."

"What did you say about my daughter?" Gildar yelled over to Thorne.

"Sorry Danny, I meant Gildar." Thorne yelled back to Danny.

After 6 more attackers came across the moat, it was time for ditch the dungeon.

"Okay guys." Matt was saying, "We have Annaka at the top of the dungeon, Kook on foam and Crocness on shooting."

Annaka was busy doing a little dance at the top of the steps.

"I like your dance there Annaka." Kook said, "You're very talented."

"Thank you Kook, Danny taught me some of it." She replied.

"Well what can I say, he takes after me." Kook told everyone.

Crocness rolled her eyes and waited for the attackers to come. They heard the clackson and they were off, the attackers unlocked the gate and were making their way up the steps.

"Don't you guys take a holiday; I'm meant to be doing my nails. What would Jesus say?" Annaka asked.

"Yes, good point Annaka, what would Jesus say?" Kook asked.

"Is it really a great time for a chat now?" Jason asked form the splat proof room.

"Yes but what would Jesus say?" Matt asked.

"Back to the attackers." Jason said.

"Hey Crocness, one of the attackers is at the side of the wall." Kook yelled, "Get him!"

Crocness and Kook splatted the attacker and he want back down the steps. Annaka pulled out a familiar item.

"It's the ball of doom." Kook yelled.

Annaka waited until all of the attackers were on the wall then gave it one almighty push. The ball knocked down most of the attackers. 2 of the attacker gave up which left the remaining 4 attackers through to the nigh time special finale.

"Right defenders, we cannot have a king or queen this Easter." Knightriss said.

"We need a plan to get rid of them." Shaiden suggested.

"Like what?" Skabb asked.

"How about we call their parents and tell them that they are planning to celebrate a time of family, selflessness and bravery here." Ballista suggested.

"Yeah, then their parents will have no option but to come and collect them." Skabb said.

"So, that's what we shall do." Knightriss said, "Meeting dismissed."

"I can't wait for the night time special round." Matt said to Jason.

"Why little buddy?" Jason asked, "Because it's so amazing"

"No because it's past our bedtime talking about bedtimes I bet these 6 always stay up past there bed time."

"I bet they do, so welcoming the attackers we have Gildar and Kook then we have Thorne on the vaporisers, Annaka and Danny in charge of the canons and Crocness on the aqualiser. The attackers are ready so let's begin"

The attackers started running through the diamier and over the barrier. When the first attacker appeared Kook splatted it.

"It was like a bunny caught in headlights, get because it's Easter and bunnies." Kook said.

"Yes I get it now keep splatting." Gildar ordered.

Gildar and Kook kept shooting at the attacker until they had got past the scary go round and were on the gruesome twosome which Thorne was vaporising.

"I think you guys need to let off some steam." Thorne said vaporising the attackers off.

By now one of the Attackers had called it a day so now only 3 were left in the competition. One of the attackers was at the canons.

"Hey, how are you?" Danny asked.

The attacker threw a splat ball at the two Jr defenders.

"What happened to peace and good will to all men?" Annaka asked.

"Isn't that the Christmas motto?" Matt asked.

The attacker got knocked off by the canon so Annaka and Danny did there hand shake which lasted for about 2 minutes.

One of the attacker's managed to dodge the canons and get to the royal slopes.

"How about a drink of water?" Crocness asked using the aqualiser.

The attacker tried to get on the wall but failed. Now all 3 attackers were trying to get the crown. One by one they jumped onto the wall but fell off until one managed to get some grip and climb the wall.

"Get him!" Gildar yelled, "He wanted to destroy Easter."

Annaka and Danny were throwing everything at this attacker because it meant no Easter eggs. The attacker was at the top of the wall and grabbed the crown.

"No!" Danny yelled.

The attacker started celebrating and jumping everywhere then went inside as a phone call was waiting for him.

"That was your fault." Thorne told Gildar and Kook.

"We were splatting them with everything you only vaporised them." Gildar said.

"Okay, let's not play the blame game." Crocness said restoring the peace.

The new King of Splatalot came back to address the defenders.

"Before I go home to celebrate Easter as my mum wants me back home, I will have one of you thrown into the moat, unfortunately I can't do it to all of you but I can do it to 2 of you as it's a holiday. This time it will be you Danny and Annaka." The attacker said.

"That's all splat fans, now for the defenders ceremonies take it Annaka and Danny."

Annaka and Danny went down the stairs and got prepared to be put on the scary go round. Danny was in his wanzie while Annaka wore some shorts and a t-shirt. They got placed on the scary go round blindfolded. The scary go round started spinning. They were wobbling around. Annaka counted to 3 before her and Danny did a back flip into the moat. When they got out of the moat dripping wet and entered the castle, they were greeted by their fellow Jr defenders.

"That water is freezing." Annaka said grabbing a towel.

"I know we put extra ice in it this morning." Zsa-Zsa said.

"I'm having a shower." Danny said.

"Hope you two dry off." Jack said passing Danny his towel.

Easter is about friendship, the Jr defenders knew that since day 1.

**A/N; so how was it. Please don't criticize me about Matt and Jason. In the UK version we have Dick and Dom so I based then of what I saw on celebrity showdown and Dick and Dom. **


	3. Easter

It was Easter. Kook was up first and very excited.

"It's Easter!" Kook shouted waking up the defenders.

All of their doors opened and some very angry defenders appeared out.

"It's 6:00am." Gildar said angrily.

"I know!" Kook said excited.

"Why are we up at this hour?" Thorne asked.

"It's Easter, it's the day when Jesus came back to life." Kook said.

"We know that but it's not like Christmas or your birthday." Ballista said.

"Yes but I'm hungry and I want my Easter egg." Kook explained.

Danny came down the stairs and saw all of the angry defenders peering out of their bedrooms.

"Does this mean I get my Easter egg earlier?" Danny asked innocently.

"Why are you up this early? Nobody sees your face until 9am or 8am if you're defending the castle." Ballista asked.

"I'm hungry and I feel like having chocolate for breakfast." Danny said.

"Do you know around 2000 years ago…" Gildar started saying.

"I don't really want a history lesson now thanks." Danny said interrupting him, "Should I wake up Annaka, Zsa-Zsa and Jack?"

"Aren't they awake?" Crocness asked.

"Nope, if you want them awake, you have to shout like this." Danny said, "IT'S EASTER!"

The defenders heard movement upstairs. Danny waited for the familiar noise of Annaka going to find Danny to shout at him with his cousin and Jack not far behind.

Upstairs Annaka opened Danny's door and searched the room for Danny, she looked high and low for the half bird half ninja boy. She left the room angrily, every special day this happened, Christmas, his birthday, her birthday anyone's birthday 6am on the dot; Danny would be standing in the corridor shouting. She went down stairs and saw Danny with Kook and some very angry defenders.

"Hey Annaka." Danny said casually.

"If your parents weren't here then you would be in big trouble." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." He said.

"So did you lot get waken up by Danny?" She asked.

"Nope by Kook." Skabb said.

"Oh great, two birds that shout on special occasions." Annaka said going back upstairs and getting changed.

When everyone had a shower and had gotten dressed, all of the defenders were in the main room and were ready for egg swapping. Danny was sitting there like a 5 year old, which made Shaiden baby him. The Jr defenders dragged Danny away from Shaiden. Knightriss entered the main room with bags filled with wrapped up Easter eggs.

"Now before Skabb and I give out these Easter eggs, it's important that we remember the true meaning of Christmas." She explained.

"Today is the day that Jesus came back alive, thanks to his father god, and restored peace throughout the land." Skabb said.

The Jr defenders looked at their fathers.

"Don't come running to us if you die and think that we'll give you live, we're not God." Gildar said.

"So today we thank God and Jesus for the peace they bring throughout the world." Knightriss said, "Now for the Easter eggs."

One by one Knightriss and Skabb gave out the Easter eggs. They all had the same size eggs which were massive. Danny opened his and tried to bite his egg.

"Why is it you can't bite the top of an Easter egg?" He asked.

"I know it's so annoying." Annaka agreed.

Annaka and Danny eventually bite into their Easter eggs and started eating their breakfast along with the rest of their defenders. Everyone stuffed themselves with Chocolate well Danny did.

"Danny, we're going for a walk." Annaka said.

"Fine." Danny said getting his Nike trainers on.

The two defenders headed towards the forest, Danny climbed a few trees and helped Annaka out. He showed her the different types of birds while they were in the trees.

"So that's a blue tit?" Annaka asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"Come on let's get down." Annaka said.

Once Danny and Annaka got their feet back on the ground, Annaka started heading towards the neighbour's garden.

"No, not that way." Danny said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"They have cats." Danny said dragging Annaka a different way.

Annaka rolled her eyes but followed Danny. She remembered when she and Danny were travelling through the forest trying to get Zsa-Zsa, Jack and Charles back from Arthur Song. Danny gestured that she got on his back so he could give her piggy back. She jumped on and Danny ran through the forest. They were travelling for some time when Danny stopped. Annaka got off his back, it was the castle. Danny pushed open the door and entered in. Everything was the same. They wondered through to the main room. Annaka looked at the walls where her parents and friends were tied back with chains. She remembered the whole week like it was yesterday. She looked over at Danny, he remembered too. Suddenly the door creaked, someone was in the castle. The main room door opened. Danny got ready to attack whoever was there. He was ready; he grabbed some sort of object.

"Put it down Danny, you look like an idiot." Zsa-Zsa said walking in and Jack following.

"It's just you two." Danny said putting the object down.

"Who else would it be? Arthur, who knows where he is," Jack said.

"Why are you two here?" Annaka asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Zsa-Zsa commented.

"We were just passing and we thought that we should enter, seeing as it was our castle." Danny explained, "What about you two?"

"You guys are quite predictable, if we didn't come; you two would be in trouble sooner than later. Also, you have been hours and lunch is nearly ready." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Mum ordered us to come and find you." Jack said.

"So you didn't do it out of the goodness of the heart." Danny said.

"What goodness?" Zsa-Zsa laughed.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and laughed. They headed outside the castle. Annaka and Danny started heading towards the forest.

"Where are you two going?" Jack asked, "How do you think we got here?"

Annaka and Danny looked at each other before they saw the jet. Annaka and Danny boarded and were allowed to fly it. Soon they returned back to the castle, just in time for the Easter lunch.

"There you two are." Ballista said, "You have been gone for ages."

"Sorry, we lost track of time." Danny said entering the castle.

Everyone sat at the dining room table and started the traditional Easter meal. Easter is about lots of things. Friends, Family, new life and joy also old memories. The thing is the defenders knew all of this from day one.


End file.
